Ave Maria
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Sekuel Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship. Timeline : 3 tahun setelah fic Our Music. Masih ingat ketika Hiruma mendapat penghargaan kontes piano? Hmm.. 'Hadiah'nya sudah datang! #summarygaje - - RnR, onegai shimasu!


Disclaimer :

Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated :

T for Teens

Main Characters :

Hiruma Yoichi, Yamato Takeru, Anezaki Mamori, Koizumi Karin

Genre :

Music (genre ngarang =v=), friendship, romance, hurt/comfort, drama.

**Warning** :

OOC

Sekuel dari Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship.

_Crackpair_

Kemungkinan lama update sangat besar. _Hontou ni gomen nasai, minna-sama._

Lumayan banyak percakapan dengan bahasa jepang. Lagi _practice _nih.

With honor, Sasaki Yuki presents :

_Ave Maria_

An Eyeshield 21 fanfic

.

.

.

_Setelah para juri rapat sekali lagi, mereka memutu_s_kan untuk..._

_Memberikan penghargaan kepada Hiruma Yoichi sebagai peserta dengan permainan paling indah!_

_Hiruma Youichi tidak dijadikan juara karena mengganti permainannya, namun, karena kedua permainannya sangat indah dan memikat kita semua yang mendengarnya, Hiruma Youichi mendapatkan penghargaan ini!_

_Dan penerima penghargaan ini berhak mendapatkan kesempatan mengikuti kursus piano dengan Karin Koizumi-sensei, serta mengikuti berbagai kompetisi dengan rekomendasi Karin Koizumi-sensei, salah satu juri perlombaan ini!_

_Silakan, Hiruma Youichi. Silakan menerima sertifikat dan maju ke panggung!_

.

.

.

Suara TV 3 tahun lalu itu bergaung di dalam otak Hiruma sejak tadi pagi hingga siang hari yang terik ini. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya, tapi gaung itu mengganggu Hiruma, sungguh. Ia ingin latihan dengan tenang hari ini, tapi, gaung suara TV itu tidak mau berhenti mengganggunya.

Oh, apakah karena hari ini Karin Koizumi-sensei akan datang ke kediamannya dan mulai memberinya kursus piano? Lucu sekali, pengumuman itu sudah tiga tahun lalu dan ia baru akan datang sekarang.

Sungguh, seorang Hiruma Yoichi tidak pernah merasa suka diajari seseorang, kecuali sahabatnya, Mamori Anezaki.

Dan sekarang, seorang cewek yang entah bagaimana orangnya akan mengajarinya bermain piano? Oh _great_, biasanya instruktur piano itu kan orangnya suka maksa, dan ngotot, menurut cerita Mamori. Cewek lagi. Bawelnya minta ampun, pasti. Mamori udah cukup deh, pikir Hiruma.

Sialnya, biarpun Hiruma ingin-sangat ingin-menyeret Mamori ikut setidaknya mendampinginya pada kursus piano pertama baginya, ia tidak bisa. Mamori hari ini sedang _check-up _di RS Jokamachi. Biarpun sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu, Mamori harus tetap memeriksakan dirinya. Melodi yang terdengar dari iPad Hiruma mulai menjadi desah, bunyi tak beraturan. Ia kesal karena tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa untuk nasib sialnya.

_Ting Tong!_

Bunyi bel apartemen Hiruma terdengar jauh lebih menyebalkan dari pada permainan pianonya. Pasti Koizumi Karin.

"_Konnichiwa... Apa Hiruma Yoichi ada di dalam?"_

Mezzo-sopran yang merdu itu terdengar agak kasar dari interkom. Hiruma terhenyak. Ini suara Koizumi Karin? Manis banget... Kayaknya bukan suara tante-tante ngotot seperti dalam bayangannya.

"Masuk. Tunggu sebentar di ruang tamu." Jawabnya dengan sedikit menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia harus bersikap sedikit sopan, setidaknya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Hiruma melempar iPadnya (_Kami-sama... -_-) _ke sofa di ruang santainya, lalu masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Mengambil kaus hitam berlengan pendek dengan gambar bola _American football _di bagian depannya, lalu memakainya untuk menutupi tubuh atletisnya yang sedari tadi terbuka (Sengaja Yuki kasih tau terakhir, nih. Biar ga pada nosebleed). Setelah itu, meraih kembali iPadnya dan menemui Karin yang sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu apartemennya.

_Subhanallah, _bidadari dari manakah yang sedang duduk manis itu? _Kanojo wa utsukushii! _Dia cantik sekali! Hiruma tertegun di koridor rumahnya setelah melihat sosok gadis berkepang itu. Karin yang menyadari kehadiran Hiruma pun tersenyum manis menyambutnya. Hiruma pun tersadar dan memasang tampang se-jaim mungkin. Duduk berhadapan dengan bidadari berkepang itu, lalu menatapnya tajam.

Mungkin dari luar ia memang cantik, tapi siapa tahu dalamnya sama kayak tante-tante ngotot itu?

"_Konnichiwa, Hiruma-sama. Watakushi no namae wa Koizumi Karin desu. Douzo Yoroshiku." _Karin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Hiruma tetap memasang tampang sok cuek dan diam. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang aneh pada dirinya melihat bidadari ini?

"_Konnichiwa mo. Boku wa Hiruma Yoichi desu. Douzo Yoroshiku. Souda, _panggil aku dengan Hiruma saja. Tidak usah terlalu formal, _sensei._" Hiruma mulai memanggilnya dengan panggilan –_sensei _yang artinya guru, dan membuat pipi Karin merona.

"_Ano.. _aku baru kali ini mengajar seseorang yang lebih tua dariku, jadi.. mohon bantuannya..." Karin membungkukkan sedikit badannya tanda menghormat. Hn? Sepertinya ada yang salah...

"_Chotto mate... _kamu bilang, aku lebih tua darimu? Jadi, kamu sebenarnya...?"

"Berumur 16 tahun. Ya, tapi aku sudah kelas 3 SMA sih"

Bidadari, dan anak kecil. Instruktur pianonya sungguh di luar dugaannya. Hiruma jadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah mau mencoba menyelidiki Karin Koizumi.

.

.

.

Karin memilin-milin ujung rambutnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Gugup. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke apartemen seorang pria dewasa dan hanya berdua saja di sebuah ruangan, yah, walau terbuka sih. Dari tadi ia tidak henti-hentinya bermunajat kepada tuhannya memohon keselamatan dan keberanian, dan akhirnya semua itu didapatnya. Akhirnya ia bisa berbicara sedikit lancar dengan pria ini, Hiruma Yoichi.

Setidaknya sampai ia mengatakan bahwa ia masih berumur 16 tahun.

Uh oh, sudah kuduga Hiruma akan kaget mengetahui hal ini, pikir Karin.

"_etto.. _Sebenarnya tiga tahun lalu, saat kamu memenangi kontes piano itu, MC mengatakan bahwa kursus piano itu akan dibimbing olehku. Tapi, sebenarnya yang dimaksud adalah kakakku, Marin Koizumi, yang berumur 23 tahun saat itu. Dan ketika kesalahan itu baru akan dikonfirmasi ke kamu, kakakku mengatakan ia tidak dapat menerima pekerjaan itu karena tersinggung dengan perbuatan MC tersebut. Akhirnya mereka membiarkannya saja, toh kamu tidak menagih apapun dari pihak penyelenggara kontes. Namun, aku yang jatuh cinta pada musikmu itu memutuskan untuk menerima pekerjaan itu hari ini, setelah aku berlatih, degan sangat keras." Jelas Karin panjang kali lebar. Luas.

_What the... _Hiruma masih membeku di tempatnya tuh.

"_Ano.. Hontou ni gomen nasai, Hiruma-san. _Aku.. Aku..."

"_Daijoubu"_

"_ne?"_

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu kan sudah susah payah berlatih untuk menjadi instrukturku. Berjanjilah untuk tidak memaksaku dan tidak cerewet!" Tegas Hiruma akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

Karin menatapnya dengan senang-sangat senang- dan membuat Hiruma tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

_Kawaii ne, Karin._

.

.

.

RS Jokamachi

"Bagaimana kalau anda memainkan satu lagu saja untukku, nona Mamori? Saya bersedia tidak dibayar untuk perawatan kali ini, kok," Bujuk dokter botak yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Bah, sudah berapa kali ia mengganggu Mamori selama pemeriksaan hari ini? Tidak adakah dokter lain yang dapat memeriksanya? Tau begini Mamori akan mengadakan audisi untuk dokter yang boleh memeriksa dirinya, deh.

"Lebih baik saya bayar saja," Jawab Mamori dingin, lalu melempar beberapa lembar 5000 yen ke meja periksa. Pantang menyerah, dokter itu menghalangi jalan keluar Mamori dan tersenyum mesum. Sial, Mamori sangat menyesal hari ini ia menolak tawaran Hiruma yang ingin menemaninya ke rumah sakit.

"Kalau tidak lagu, bagaimana kalau 'main' saja. Oh ayolah, Mamori. Saya tahu kamu pasti sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Terlihat kok dari tubuhmu yang 'wah' itu. Saya tidak keberatan untuk membayarmu berapapun asal kamu siap untuk..."

JDUK!

Baru saja Mamori sangat ingin muntah mendengar ocehan dokter botak sialan (itu juga kalau boleh meminjam istilah Hiruma), tiba-tiba pintu ruang periksa terbuka dan sesosok pemuda tegap nan tinggi mencuat (?) dari balik pintu.

"Gyaa! _Saito-sensei! Sumimasen!" _Pemuda dengan rambut agak berantakan itu terbelalak dan membantu dokter botak yang dibuatnya pingsan itu berdiri. Mamori hanya menatapnya bingung karena kenapa dia bisa ada di sini sekaligus terima kasih karena tindakan penyelamatan spontan yang tak sengaja itu.

Setelah membaringkan _sensei_-nya di tempat tidur periksa, ia meminta maaf kepada Mamori, "_Hontou ni sumimasen, _nona. Saya mengganggu waktu periksa anda. Saya berjanji akan membangunkan _sensei _secepat mungkin." Mamori pun tertawa karenanya dan mencegahnya membangunkan dokter botak itu.

"_Daijoubu, _dan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu! Justru seharusnya kau biarkan aku pergi dan jangan bangunkan dokter mesum itu!" Ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum malaikat ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu dan menepis tangannya yang hendak membangunkan sang dokter.

"Dokter mesum...? Apa maksudmu mengatai _sensei _begi..."

"Sebaiknya kau juga jangan berguru lagi padanya. Nanti kau ikut ketularan mesum, kau tau? Sekali lagi terima kasih! _Sayounara!_" Mamori pun pergi setelah memberi wejangan kepada pemuda berbadan tegap (hadoh banyak bener panggilannya -_-) itu.

Menuju ke apartemen Hiruma, mencari perlindungan dari pelukan hangat sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

_Apartemen Hiruma_

Kedua insan itu masih bertatap-tatapan di ruang tamu. Karin segan memulai pembicaraan lagi dan Hiruma sedang mendumal dalam hati karena mendapati dirinya sedang merasakan sesuatu pada gadis manis di hadapannya ini. Sekali sekali mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua, lalu begitu mereka saling bertatapan lagi, pipi Karin akan memanas dan merona menatap iris pria tampan ini.

Kayak lagi _ta'aruf _aja deh! (^_^)b

"Jadi..." Karin memecah kesunyian, "Kita berdua bisa berlatih di mana?"

"Di sini saja. Aku malas pergi-pergi."Jawab Hiruma santai.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak menemukan satupun piano di sini? Emm.. sepenglihatanku, sih.."

"Memang tidak ada. Manfaatkan teknologi, dong. Ada ini. Programnya ada grand piano, kok." Hiruma menunjukkan iPadnya yang ia letakkan di meja tamu. Karin melihatnya dengan tatapan lelah. Cowok ini...

"Teknologi sih, teknologi. Tapi apakah kamu akan pentas di panggung dengan iPad itu? Tidak, kan. Biarpun kurang lebih sama, tapi lebih baik kalau membiasakan jarimu dengan piano, tahu." Omel Karin dengan argumen yang tepat, membuat Hiruma enggan membalasnya. Apa yang dikatakan Karin memang tidak dapat dikatakan salah.

"Baik, baik. Wah, kau mulai terdengar sama seperti Mamori, nih. Huh." Hiruma bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil iPadnya, menunggu Karin bertanya siapa Mamori? Atau menunjukkan sikap kaget atau semacamnya ketika nama perempuan lain diucapnya.

Tunggu, apa yang kamu pikirkan Hiruma? Kamu tidak sengaja ingin membuatnya berpikir seperti itu kan?

Tapi nyatanya Karin hanya menundukkan kepala seperti biasanya ia, dan terlihat mengacuhkan ocehan Hiruma. Ia pun mendecak kesal.

"Kamu mau kemana, Hiruma-san?" Tanya Karin yang melihat Hiruma berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tamu. Hiruma berbalik dan menjawab Karin, "Siap-siap pergi ke rumahmu."

"Rumahku? Mau apa?" Tanya Karin bingung, dengan wajah yang super imut. _Kami-sama... _Siapa yang tega memarahi gadis seimut ini? Pikir Hiruma. Biarpun terkesan telmi* tapi ya memang salah Hiruma juga sih yang nggak jelas.

"Tentu saja latihan piano, Karin! Kau kan sudah tahu di sini tidak ada piano!" Bentak Hiruma dengan kasar. Ah.. Hiruma, kau sadar, tidak? Kau memanggil namanya tanpa mencantumkan embel-embel sialan, lho.

Karin yang sedikit terkejut pun menepis ketakutannya, "_Wakatta. Sukoshi.. _Hari ini aku ada acara, Hiruma-kun. Jadi kita tidak bisa latihan hari ini. _gomen nasai!" _Karin pun bangkit lalu membungkuk tanda ia meminta maaf. Hiruma memandangnya dingin dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kapan kita bisa mulai?" Tanya Hiruma singkat. Karin pun kembali tersenyum karena merasa Hiruma telah memaafkannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini lebih dulu. Karena aku masih pelajar, kelas 3 SMA, pula, jadi... Hanya bisa sabtu minggu, maaf!" Karin meminta maaf lagi, dan membuat Hiruma kesal. Gadis ini, sedikit-sedikit minta maaf! Tak sadarkah ia kalau sebenarnya bukan salah dia kalau jadwalnya hanya bisa sabtu-minggu? Apakah gadis ini selalu seperti ini?

Hiruma pun mengusap kepala Karin sambil menerawang ke luar jendela, "Jangan meminta maaf kalau kamu merasa bahwa kamu tidak salah, Karin." Dan Karin merasa ditarik ke masa lalu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, semuanya berputar-putar hingga kemarin. Membuatnya agak pusing untuk memikirkannya kembali.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita..."_

_Bruk!_

_"_Hiruma! Kamu nggak mengunci pintunya?! Aku yakin pasti kamu lagi lepas baju lagi... deh..." Ocehan gadis _auburn _yang baru saja muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu pun mengalami perlambatan tetap. Seperti sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba melihat seorang anak kecil di jalan dan mengerem mendadak, Mamori pun tiba-tiba melihat sahabat yang dicintainya itu sedang mengelus-elus kepala seorang gadis manis dan tertegun mendadak.

Cemburu, mungkin?

"Hyaa!" Karin kaget melihat seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan mendobrak pintu ruang tamu, apalagi dia juga langsung mencerocos aneh begitu. Ia reflek berlindung di balik punggung Hiruma dan entah kenapa Hiruma juga bersikap seperti akan melindunginya. Haloo.. Hiruma tidak punya reflek seperti itu, kurasa...

Dan sukses membuat perasaan Mamori tak karuan. Siapa ini?

"Rupanya kau, gadis piano sialan. Kau membuatku kaget saja!" Bentak Hiruma sambil masih dalam pose melindungi Karin. Ctak! Urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Mamori. Hmm.. Seperti yang di komik-komik itu maksudnya.

"Kau? Kaget? Kau yang kaget atau gadis kecil itu yang kaget?!" Bentak Mamori tak kalah galaknya. Tiba-tiba Karin keluar dari zona perlindungan Mamori dan tampak akan melabraknya,

"Gadis kecil? Aku sudah kelas 3 SMA, tahu!" Tanggap Karin dengan kesal sambil memelototi Mamori yang lebih tinggi darinya.

_Kawaii ne!_

"Ahahahaahaha!" Setelah memikirkan hal yang sama tentang Karin, Hiruma dan Mamori pun tertawa bersama. Karin imut banget kalo lagi marah gitu! Pikir keduanya. Untuk Mamori, tentu saja tanpa nama Karin di situ.

Melihat keakraban setan dan malaikat itu, Karin berpikir dangkal dan menarik kesimpulan,

"_Anata wa Hiruma-kun no Kanojo, ne?" _Membuat Tawa keduanya berhenti dan Mamori pun cemberut.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Hiruma menjawab dengan jujur, "_chigau, chigau! Kochira wa Mamori Anezaki-san desu. Boku no Tomodachi"_

Dan yang lebih lebih menyebalkannya lagi, si Karin percaya begitu aja, lagi! "_Wakatta. Watakushi wa Koizumi Karin desu. Douzo yoroshiku, Anezaki-sama." _

_"Atashi wa Mamori Anezaki desu. Douzo yoroshiku." _Jawab Mamori singkat dengan bahasa yang agak kasar, karena dia lagi bete ngeliat betapa manis anak ini!

"Hei, Karin! Kan sudah kubilang kau jangan terlalu formal.. Gadis piano sialan itu saja memakai _atashi." _Nasihat Hiruma dengan galak. Lagi-lagi Karin meminta maaf dengan canggung ke arah Mamori yang sedang bete berat.

"_Mou... _Hiruma, bukankah ada perbedaan besar dari kalimatmu tadi?" Tanya Mamori dengan manja. Ya, Mamori lagi kesel banget sama Karin karena dia dipanggil 'Karin' tanpa embel-embel sialan dan juga karena ia tidak bisa marah ke Karin. Siapa yang tega...

"Masa? Nggak ada, tuh." Jawab Hiruma singkat, datar, dan dingin. Membuat Mamori sekali-sekali sangat ingin menonjok wajah tampannya.

"_Ano.. Anezaki-san, _Aku ini Karin Koizumi yang jadi instruktur pianonya Hiruma-kun..." Jelas Karin mempersingkat.

"_Ne? _Anak kecil ini, Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori tak percaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Karin.

"Dia enam belas tahun, dan setidaknya lebih 'berisi' dari kamu yang waktu itu seumur dia," Ejek Hiruma sarkastik dan membuat Mamori mengangkat vas bunga di meja tamu. Hendak melemparnya ke kepala Hiruma.

"_Ano.. Anezaki-san, Hiruma-kun, _aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini kartu namaku!" Karin pun meletakkan kartu namanya di meja tamu, "_Hontou ni gomen nasai! Mata ne!" _Dan bergegas pergi keluar apartemen Hiruma.

Ini sudah terlambat lima belas menit, dan orang itu pasti sudah menunggu Karin!

.

.

.

.Starbucks coffe.

"_H.. Hh.. Hontou ni.. Gomen nasai, Takeru-kun!" _

Karin yang semenit lalu baru saja sampai di starbucks coffe itu membuat pemuda tegap berambut coklat itu tersenyum. Sudah kubilang berapa kali ya, siapa yang tega marah sama anak seimut Karin?!

"_Daijoubu, Karin-chan?"_

_"Hai. Gomen nasai, Takeru kun."_

Karin pun duduk di hadapan pemuda yang masih memakai jas dokter itu.

"_Chotto mate, _Kenapa kamu masih pake jas dokter, Takeru-kun?" Tanya Karin seraya terengah-engah. Pemuda yang dipanggil Takeru-kun itu melihat ke arah jasnya dan tersenyum pepsodent,

"Iya, tadi aku pikir aku yang sudah terlambat. Jadi aku buru-buru dari RS Jokamachi ke sini, lupa kalau masih pakai jas dokter. Ahahaha..." Pemuda bernama lengkap Yamato Takeru itu pun tertawa ringan.

"Tapi, bukankah kamu lebih suka kalau melihatku memakai jas dokter, _boku no kanojo?_" Yamato iseng menggoda Karin dan sukses membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Lepas saja, ah. Aku jadi malu." Pinta Karin sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Hangat.

"Baik, tapi.. Sebelum itu..." Yamato tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah bibirnya. _Kiss._

_"_Kau..." Biarpun terdengar agak kesal, tapi akhirnya Karin mencium pipi kiri Yamato juga. Merasa tidak puas, Yamato langsung mencium bibir Karin. Terasa ada sedikit penolakan, namun ciuman itu tetap terjadi.

Yamato berbisik di telinga Karin beberapa detik setelah ciuman itu selesai,

"_Aishiteru yo, Karin-chan..."_

_._

_._

_._

_A/N :_

_Hyahaaaaa! Akhirnya Kesampean juga Yuki nulis fic sekuel Our Music ini._

_Tadinya Yuki ga kepikiran buat bikin sekuelnya, _

_Dan berhubung Yuki punya utang sama pemenang kuis our music, Saso-senpai, jadi sekuel ini khusus untuk Saso-senpai...!_

_Maaf ya nggak Yuki PM, saso-senpai._


End file.
